


Drabble: DeanCas domestic!feels

by libraryphiliac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, domestic!Destiel, domestic!feels, idek, tags are like spoilers in ao3, the stupid trenchcoat that everybody loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryphiliac/pseuds/libraryphiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet i wrote for a piece of fanart i posted on ig (@domcastiel). once again, it's too short for a summary. features domestic!destiel and established!destiel, and the fanart puts into mind lazy morning!feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: DeanCas domestic!feels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fanart, characters, and spn are NOT mine. The only thing that I can have any claim over in this post is the way the words are arranged to combine this ficlet. No harm intended.

Dean didn’t think he had the capacity for anything long-term — all his past relationships, besides always being with girls, only lasted long enough for him to write down her number, sometimes her address too, and hightail it out of whatever town he was in, in pursuit of another monster, another ghost, and it was just a double bonus that he would never see the girl again — and he’d never really been one for cuddling or spooning or morning kisses, none of those _sweet_ things that are far too close to being more than just physically intimate for his personal comfort, but this?

This waking up with Castiel snuggled in next to him, arms wrapped tightly around the slighter man’s chest, with the smell of something faintly minty, part forest and part clean river (Dean does not even want to know where he gets the metaphors) in his nose and the sound of Castiel’s soft breathing in his ears? This, Dean could get used to. Sometimes Cas forgets to take off his stupid coat before going to bed, and sometimes Dean is too tired from a hunt to remind his angel to take it off, and he wakes up with a faceful of rough fabric, but, like every other morning since they officially became this “thing," Cas just kisses the annoyance out of him. Dean likes it, when Cas initiates the couple-y things first, likes the way Cas brightens up and gets more into it — whether “it" be merely holding hands in public, or some new thing he found out watching the so-called “pizza man porn" — when he sees Dean respond. Dean likes it even now, when Cas sweeps his tongue with his own, as he grinds lazily against Dean’s morning wood, and he likes it so much he just grins, kisses Castiel back, and stops thinking entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://domcastier.tumblr.com/post/52722979321/c-toopreciousforthisworld-on-instagram


End file.
